


Первый номер

by Hasegava_Uki



Series: Все любят Ойкаву [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ушиджима до сих пор хранит старую форму
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Все любят Ойкаву [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714363
Kudos: 8





	Первый номер

В целом, Ойкава не ошибался в Ушиджиме: хороший игрок, логичный до занудства в учебе и режиме дня, настойчивый и надежный. Отличие настоящего Ушиджимы от воображаемого Ойкава узнал позже. Возможно, слишком поздно, потому что из общежития он уже съехал, а жилищный контракт на совместную съемную квартиру был заключен на год.

В быту вокруг Ушиджимы творился хаос. Немытая посуда копилась в раковине, грязные носки — под кроватью, беспорядочно заброшенные в шкаф футболки и штаны Ушиджимы уверенно отвоевывали пространство у аккуратных стопок вещей Ойкавы.

Это раздражало. Особенно шкаф.

В очередной раз случайно надев не свою футболку, Ойкава решил: так больше продолжаться не может. День великого переселения вещей Ушиджимы в комод был выбран специально: у Ушиджимы намечалась встреча со школьными друзьями, вернуться он собирался поздно, и для решения проблемы у Ойкавы был целый вечер.

Собрать все в ком — именно в том виде, в каком оно существовало в шкафу, — Ойкаве мешал перфекционизм, так что процесс затянулся надолго. По-своему, это было даже увлекательно: простая белая футболка, в которой Ушиджима впервые признался не в том, что Ойкава хороший связующий и он жаждет видеть его в Шираторизаве, а что Ойкава ему просто нравится. Голубая, в которой они целовались, лежа на траве, и которую так и не получилось потом отстирать. Кислотно-салатовая, с силуэтом инопланетянина, про которую Ойкава пошутил, что она будет Ушиджиме как раз к лицу и в которой тот неожиданно пришел на следующее свидание. На самом деле, Ушиджиме она не шла совершенно, но это было и не важно.

В футболках хранилась своя история, и читать ее заново было интересно.

В глубине шкафа, в отличие от остальных вещей Ушиджимы не смятое — а значит, давно не ношенное, лежало что-то знакомо-фиолетовое.

На секунду Ойкава даже подумал, что померещилось — ну не могло это оказаться здесь, в Токио, в их общей квартире. С другой стороны, свою форму Ойкава тоже хранил, пусть и не привез с собой, а оставил в доме родителей.

Но это было именно оно: волейбольная форма, фиолетово-белая с большой цифрой один. Форма, которая в свое время бесила и нервировала, напоминала о поражении.

Руки непроизвольно смяли тонкую ткань, потом разгладили.

В голову пришла заманчивая мысль.

Ушиджима вернулся в десять — как и обещал, минута в минуту. В отличие от шкафа, с чувством времени у него был полный порядок. Кое-как закинул ветровку на вешалку, разулся. И момент, когда он поднял голову, Ойкава выбрал для того, чтобы шагнуть в коридор.

Фиолетово-белая волейбольная форма с большой цифрой один села просто отлично. Ойкава даже немного полюбовался на себя в зеркале. С другой стороны, ему многое шло, так что можно было не придавать этому особого значения.

А Ушиджима смотрел на него и молчал. 

— Может, скажешь уже что-нибудь? Это же ты всегда хотел видеть меня в Шираторизаве.

Ушиджима кивнул.

— Ну и как? Не нравится?

— Я был прав.

— В смысле?

— Тебе надо было идти в Шираторизаву!

— Пф. Не надо было. Но, значит, все-таки нравится?

— Очень. — Ушиджима шагнул вперед, обхватил за плечи, ощупал то ли ткань, то ли тело под ней.

— Теперь вижу. — Вблизи реакция Ушиджима была более чем ощутима: член упирался в бедро даже сквозь джинсы. — Так возбуждает форма Шираторизавы?

— Меня возбуждаешь ты в форме Шираторизавы. Можно? — спросил вроде бы неуверенно, а горячие, несмотря на уличную прохладу, руки уже пробирались под резинку шорт и дальше. Это было интересно. Ойкаве нравилось узнавать новые стороны Ушиджимы, собирать их в свою личную коллекцию.

— Да.

До кровати они не добрались. До спальни — тоже.

Широкие ладони Ушиджимы гладили под одеждой, трогали жадно и нежно, но снять форму не давали, придерживали, когда Ойкава пару раз попытался стянуть футболку. Чужие фетиши Ойкава не осуждал, поэтому оставил футболку в покое, а когда Ушиджима сам потянул вниз шорты, приспуская совсем немного, оперся руками о стену в коридоре и прогнулся, подставляясь под прикосновения, позволяя делать все, что тому хочется.

Ушиджима немного помял ягодицы, потом руки исчезли, звякнула пряжка, и через секунду они снова вернулись, двинулись вперед, коснулись внизу живота. Ушиджима прижался к спине всем телом, между ягодиц лег член, потерся, не проникая внутрь.

Ласки Ушиджимы были простые, но от их откровенности вело так, как никогда и ни от кого. На его искреннее желание хотелось отвечать, дать ему все.

— Ты можешь. — Ойкава качнул бедрами навстречу. — Если хочешь, конечно.

Ушиджима выдохнул, воздух щекотно коснулся шеи.

— Смазка в спальне.

— Давай так. Только осторожно.

Губы Ушиджимы коснулись шеи, пальцы развели ягодицы.

Когда хотел, Ушиджима действительно умел быть бережным. Он входил медленно, оставлял время привыкнуть и прочувствовать, растягивал и заполнял. Внутри все равно тянуло, было больно, но слишком хорошо от этой нежности и заботы. Ойкава кончил, когда ладонь легла на живот, вжимаясь горячо, а член вошел до упора — кончил скорее именно от этой невозможной нежности, чем от второй руки, дрочившей мягко и уверенно.

Ойкава привалился к стене, почти повис на руке Ушиджимы, словно потеряв опору, когда член так же постепенно вышел из него. А потом, спустя минуту и долгий стон Ушиджимы на поясницу плеснуло спермой.

— Ну вот, испачкал свою форму, — выдохнул Ойкава.

— Не важно, потом постираю. Как ты ее нашел?

— Да так. — Пожалуй, про переезд вещей в комод можно было сказать и позже. Портить приятный момент бытом совсем не хотелось.


End file.
